A D DAY STORY
by The Meat Puppet
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT AN U.S. ARMY FIRST INFANTRY DIVISION SARGEANT AND HIS SQUAD ON D DAY.THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING FANFIC.


**A D-DAY STORY**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE MEDAL OF HONOR GAMES

BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

SO PLEASE DO NOT USE THEM

WITHOUT MY PERMESSION

Date 6-06-1944 Time 06:00 Hours (Local Time) Cost of Normanay,France East North East of Omaha Beach

* * *

**BOOM! **"Hey are we being shot at?!" asked Pvt.West. "No shit!" said Pfc.Andy. "Well sorry I asked?" West said. "Did your ma drop you on your head when you was a baby West?" Cpl."Tex"Miller asked. Ha ha very fun-" West was cut off when a 88mil round hit bout 3 yards away from the Higgings boat soaking and rockin everyone in the boat. "How close do you think that was?" asked Pvt.Hanes. "I say bout four yards more or less." Tex said. "Well to figgin close for comfort." Andy said. "Hey can't this tub go any faster?!" Cpl."Injun"Running Tree yelled. "Sure it can if you get out and push Injun." West said. "Very funny West lets see you try and push this thing." Injun said."Are you nu-" he was cut off when MSgt."Sarge"Colt yelled "Alright ladies killin time." Colt was also called the "The Old Man" cause he was in his' late 30's. "O.K. boys don't go and be a hero and get your self killed." Colt said. "Ah Sarge I didn't know you care so much. "West said. "I don't private, but feel free to die on you own time and not mine!" Colt said. "Ruin the moment why don't you Sarge." West said. "I just did private." Colt said. "One minute in!" the driver yelled. That one minute was the longest one minute of their lifes. Then the boat beside them took a hit and what was left of the people in that boat was airborn. "Lord help us all." Hanes prayed. "30 seconds in macs!" the driver yelled again. 30 seconds later... they tighened the grip on their rifles as the door dropped with a splash and all hell broke lose.

* * *

They then plunged into the icey water as the MGs open up on them. Every thing then went into slow motion as they could see the bullets whizzing by their heads. Colt let the krauts have it with his' Winchester Model 1897 trench shotgun. While yellin' suff that most of which would be censored on a kid's show and livin up to the nickname of "The Reaper" as he says "I'm a mean lean lead choppin' widow makin' machine". The squad then ran for cover and jumped into a crater made by an 88. "Are ya'll sure we're safe here in this crater?! "Tex asked. "Arty never hits the same place twice!" Hanes said. "You sure that ain't lighting Hanes?" Tex asked. "Ya ain't going to get the puple heart in that crater, now follow me ladies!" Colt yelled. "If its alright by you, you can have mine Sarge!" West said. "Well its ain't alright by me private ,so get moving or I'll put my boot up your as-" **BOOM! **"What the hell was that?" asked Andy. "Arty and its going to be us if we don't get the hell out of here!" said Injun. As the squad ran, they were all shot at like they had huge bulleyes on them. "They shoot 'bout as good as a one legged man in a butt kickin contest!" Tex said when they were behind a few wooden crates. "Yeah lucky for us, bad for them." Hanes said. "Give 'em hell boys!" Colt yelled while starting to shoot his shotgun. West,Hanes,and Injun started to shoot with their M1 Garands while Andy open up with his' BAR. Then Tex join in with his 1928 Thompson using one of his three 50 round drum mags. Then Colt said "Move up in two-by-two cover form!". They did as told and eventually made it off the beach and in some trenches.

* * *

"Get in those trenches now!" Colt said. "Yessir!" they said. Colt was in the lead, follow by Tex,Hanes,West,Injun,and Andy in that order. Some krauts jump out in front of them and some got a face full of buckshot and some .45 ACP rounds. "Ya'll grease them somebitches" Andy said while steping in blood and looking at the krauts that had their face's blown off. "Hell yeah we did!" Tex said. "Beautiful ain't it" Colt said. "_Sure it is_ Sarge _its about as_ _beautiful _as Andy,but I bet his sister is a real dame!" West said. "Oh you just wait 'til I get my hands on you West!" Andy was sayin. "Nade hit the deck!" Hanes yelled. Then Colt shot the grenade with his' shotgun and sent it flying back to wherever it came from. And then yelled "How ya'll like them apples!". "Sarge you got to have a pair of brass balls!" West said. "My old man said you could do that and live to tell bout it." Colt replied. "Well how the hell did he know?" asked Tex. "Cause he live to tell bout it." Colt answered. "I guess that makes sense." Tex replied. "Tex you think to much" Andy said. "First time I been accused of that." Tex replied. "Hey, theres a house full of krauts up ahead!" West said "Lets go get'em!". "Well ya'll heard the man." Colt said.

* * *

"Fix bayonets!" Colt order and the squad obeyed. "Andy, turn that door into swiss cheese!" Colt said. "Yessir!" Andy said. He made the door more holy than preacher at a Sunday morning service. Colt kicked in the door and went in first, followed by his men. "Group up ladies, ya'll live longer if ya'll do. "Colt order." I got your back Sarge. "Injun stated. "Yeah same." Tex said. Colt, Injun, and Tex went up the stairs while Hanes, Andy, and West stay down stairs doing what their squadmates was trying to do above. "Nade, ya'll take cover" Tex yelled as they jumped out of the hallway and into two different rooms. Tex and Injun were in one room and Colt jumped in another one with ten krauts in it "Bloody Figgin Hell" Colt yelled while emptying his' shotgun. Colt was trying to re-load his' shotgun when four krauts jump him. He stuck one to the wall with his bayonet. While at the same time grabbing his M1911-A1 from his M7 shoulder rig cocked it and grease the other three. He then re-loaded his shotgun and went to find Injun and Tex. "Sarge all clear!" Andy reported outside the house." Good work private, lets get to the C.P. and report to Lieutenant Steely, then get a hot meal." Colt said. "Hey Andy whats your's sister address? "West asked. "Why you little good for nothin retard I'm going to beat you to a bloody plup and then some!" Andy yelled very angerly at West as he chase him. "Hey can't we talk about this!" West said. "Yeah, you can talk to my BAR!" Andy shouted at West. "Cut it out ladies." Colt said. "But Sar-" Andy was saying but Colt cut him off "I said cut it out **NOW** ladies!" "O.K. Sarge" Andy said. "Yeah thanks fo-" West said. "Plus, if the krauts don't kill him, I'm sure you can after the war." Colt said cuting West off. "Look like you lose both ways West." Tex said laughing. "Ha ha, very funny Tex, go ahead and laugh it up guys." West said. "I think we will West." Hanes said, laughing with everyone else but Colt who said "Can it ladies, we better get back and report this to Steely before we're considered AWOL."

* * *


End file.
